


The Grinch/Stealing Christmas

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: PrimeScream Advent Challenge 2014 [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe the Grinch won’t steal Christmas after all</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Grinch/Stealing Christmas

Day 7: Stealing Christmas/The Grinch

 

While Starscream had complained loudly that they were losing their heritage by adopting human traditions, he didn’t miss the calls of “Grinch” that followed him. The most acknowledgment he ever gave it was a sharp flick of his wings. That was until he went to open his lab and was met by a loud explosion that covered him from head to wing tip to toe in green paint. 

It had sent him screaming into the night afterburners and vocals expressing his displeasure. Optimus hadn’t seen his mate in days and was beginning to get worried that Starscream had actually left the planet until he was comm’ed to meet him in their quarters. He found evidence of green paint in their bath, a pile of cleaning supplies all stained with green paint, and a trail of it leading to their wash racks. “I didn’t know you’d returned.” He spoke into the steam. “I was beginning to worry you’d left the planet.”

“I considered it.” A cobalt hand reached out pulling Optimus into the steam. “But the cold of space would only make this harder to get off. And I’m having a difficult time as it is.” Starscream turned flicking green flecked wings at him. 

Optimus set to work helping his Seeker get clean. “I am sorry for this. I handed out the punishment myself. The Ark hasn’t been so clean since…, well ever. And I forbid Sunstreaker from cleaning himself until the job was done.”

“That’s rather cruel, coming from you.” The smile he received let him know Starscream approved. “I guess that means I won’t have to follow through with their little nickname and tear down all their little human decorations.”


End file.
